¿Donde estas?
by SouthxEast
Summary: No supo nada mas de el. pero aun así no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo. Aun tenga que buscar en el lugar mas recóndito de la tierra. Basado en el incidente del vuelo MH370 Malaysia arlines.
1. Mi ultimo beso, fue tuyo

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.**_

Advertencias: BL. Basado en el incidente del vuelo MH370 Malaysia arlines. No se busca faltar el respeto ante este incidente. Muertes de personajes. 

* * *

–**No me siento muy cómodo con este arreglo. Si quieres puedes tomar mi lugar en el avión.  
**  
Sugirió un chico castaño de ojos verdes de nacionalidad alemana el cual miraba a su amante. Un chico algo bajito, de cabello negro y afilados ojos de nacionalidad francesa.

–** ¿Cómo sé que no te perderás en el aeropuerto mocoso?** –Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y en sus ojos se veía un toque divertido ante sus propias palabras.

**– ¡Ya estoy grande!** –El castaño inflo sus mejillas- **Además, tu vuelo sale demasiado tarde. ¿Qué tal si le hacen algo a mi viejo favorito?  
**  
El más bajo ante el comentario le dio un codazo. El alemán se mordió el labio haciendo una mueca graciosa por el dolor.

–**Está bien, Eren. Dale gracias a la estúpida aerolínea que revendió mi boleto**.

– ¡**Nunca daría gracias a algo que me separa de ti Levi!** –chillo mientras arqueaba las cejas con disgusto Eren.-

–**Idiota**…-Gruño de manera baja Levi mientras un sonrojo tenue se asomaba en sus mejillas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el alemán. 

* * *

_''Pasajeros para el vuelo MH363 Prepárense para abordar._

**-Creo que es hora**_…-bostezo el alemán mientras se acercaba a quien parecía ser una azafata. La cual ya estaba recibiendo los boletos y pasaportes._

_**-Señor, ¿Se le ofrece algo?**__ –Pregunto la joven de cabello rubio y un poco largo.- _**Aun no recibimos los boletos de los demás grupos así que…**

**-No es eso**_ –Señalo a Levi que se encontraba aun sentado- __**Vera, revendieron su boleto. Se supone que iría conmigo en el vuelo. Y terminaron dándole otro. ¿Puedo tomar su lugar?**_–**Oh bueno…no soy la encargada así que no estoy muy segura…Hablare con mi** **superior, ¿Vale?**

–**Entiendo, muchas gracias ehm…**

–**Historia Reiss** –Sonrió completando la chica mientras se retiraba.

Vio a la azafata alejarse e ir hacia una mujer un poco más alta que ella. Cabello castaño corto y con algunas pecas. Parecía ser otra azafata. Pero de otro avión. Seguramente. En el que se iba a ir Levi.

Pasaron unos minutos e Historia se giró a verme dedicándome una expresión triste. Al parecer no se lograron cambiar.

–**Parece que si te tendrás que ir en el otro avión…-**dijo molesto y desilusionado Eren.-

–**Me se cuidar yo solo idiota…-**Suspira- **No se ve tan sucio el MH370.**

–**Supongo…-**Ríe de manera leve ante el comentario del contrario. Siempre pensando en la higiene.- **Te esperare en el aeropuerto. ¿Vale?**

–**Vale** –Se encoje de hombros con simpleza.

''_Todos los pasajeros ir abordando el avión. ''_

–**Te veré allí, Levi.** –Le dio un beso algo corto al más bajo y procedió a levantarse y abordar aquel avión.-  
_  
Oh pobre Eren. Si tan solo supiese que el avión que abordaría el amor de su vida tiene un destino tan trágico._

* * *

–**En una hora más me iré. Tengo de encargo el MH370.**

–**Ten cuidado Marco** –Alza una ceja.-

El pelinegro se encoje de hombros restándole importancia con una sonrisa ladina.

– **¡No te preocupes Jean! Llevo años piloteando aviones. Deberías dejar de tenerle tanto pavor a los aviones.  
**  
–**Eso dices porque no te ha pasado nada malo.** –Se cruza de brazos- **Solo promete que regresaras. ¿Ok?**

–**Siempre me haces prometer ese tipo de cosas…No te preocupes**. –Le beso la frente, a lo que el castaño se sonrojo de manera leve-

–Marco…

–**Después de todo, ¡Un buen capitán se hunde con su nave!**

Unos minutos después Marco ya se estaba retorciendo en el suelo con un moretón en la frente.

–**Jodiste el momento…**

–**Me acabo de dar cuenta.**

* * *

Eren entro al avión no muy a gusto. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar con Levi todo el tiempo. Era la única manera en la que no sentía tanto miedo a los aviones. Lastimosamente. Revendieron el boleto del contrario y tendrá que irse en otro avión.

No podía dejar de sentirse incómodo. Como si sintiese que algo malo pasaría. Un presentimiento malo. Que sin explicarse como hacía que sintiese un terrible hueco en el estómago.

Historia estaba dando instrucciones de que hacer en caso de un accidente. No estaba poniendo mucha atención. Miraba con atención mi celular. Preguntándome si realmente me llamaría aquel singular francés cuando llegara.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Historia estaba pidiéndome que pusiera mi celular en modo avión y lo apagara. Obedecí y lo hizo. Aferrándome al asiento cuando sentí que el avión comenzaba a recorrer la pista.

Mala suerte, le había tocado el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventanilla. Había un chico sentado a su lado. Casi se podría decir que era chica. Pero era demasiado…plano. Rubio y de ojos azules que leían con despreocupación un libro.  
Miro por la ventanilla del avión. Desde allí pudo ver el avión en el que se iba a ir Levi. El famoso MH370…se le hizo extraño ver a una figura en frente del avión haciendo algo con las ruedas. Parpadeo un segundo y ya no estaba.

Alzo una ceja, seguro era parte de su imaginación. La preocupación hacia que imaginara ese tipo de estupideces. Tenía que relajarse.

Cerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El chico que estaba sentado al lado lo miro preocupado.

– **¿Estas bien? Te vez algo agobiado.- Separo su vista del libro para preguntarle al alemán.**

– **¿Vuh? Si estoy bien, solo…nunca me han agradado mucho los aviones**.

–**Entiendo.** –Cierra su libro mientras sonreía de manera enternecida- **No te preocupes, viajar en avión es una de las opciones más seguras. Es más seguro que viajar en carretera, o en barco.  
**  
–**Ya veo…aun así, suelen haber accidentes.**

–**Claro, pero hay muy pocas probabilidades de ello** -Sonrió confiado.- **Al menos, a mí me gusta creerlo así. Mi novia está viajando en otro avión.  
**  
–**Comprendo…Mi pareja también.**

* * *

Levi se sentó en su lugar. Afortunadamente era un asiento en la primera clase. Se lo debían los malditos por haber vendido su boleto. No le agrado ver con quien se iba a sentar. Miro hacia otro lado intentando que la otra persona no lo viera.

– **¿Levi? ¿Eres tú?**

–**Lo dudo**…-carraspea viendo hacia la ventanilla-

–**ah ya veo~ Tu eres el qu****e no se acuerda de mí. Iba contigo en la secundaria…Soy Erwin Smith.**

–**Que bien**.-Dijo sin mucho interés.-

Todo el tiempo Erwin intentaba hacerle conversación a Levi, pero no era muy sencillo, pues fingía cabecear y bostezaba todo el tiempo sin poner atención.

Con el paso de los minutos. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, cada uno por su lado. Aunque Erwin intentaba hacer que Levi se recargara en su hombro, este le replicaba con que ya tenía pareja. Y se removía todo el tiempo.

Lo último que se escuchó en ese avión fue un mensaje del piloto.

_''Buenas noches'' (*)_

* * *

_***: Dicen que lo último que dijo el piloto por el radio fue ''Buenas noches''**_

No encontre un avion que haya salido antes del MH370 u,u tuve que cambiar solo el numero del que viajaba Eren.  
No se busca ofender a nadie. 


	2. En pedazos

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.**_

Advertencias: BL. Basado en el incidente del vuelo MH370 Malaysia arlines. No se busca faltar el respeto ante este incidente. Muertes de personajes.

_**Reviews:**_

* * *

_**Yomi Megurine ─Realmente me alegra de que te haya gustado mi trabajo. Y bueno, supongo que con este tipo de situaciones, que suelen pasar muy rara ocasión provocan un dolor muy fuerte en las personas. Gracias por tu review, espero seguirlos viendo en los siguientes capítulos~**_

**_Wkesh─ Realmente me siento aliviada de que no se hayan ofendido. xD haha bueno, no estoy muy segura del ErwinXArmin. Es una posibilidad._**  
**_Te esperare con pañuelos en los reviews (¿?) no te preocupes, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y no te preocupes, me enternecí mucho leyendo tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado espero tus reviews en los siguientes capítulos._**

* * *

Eren despertó algo confundido y lo primero que vio fue a Historia zarandeándolo un poco.

─**Eren…El avión ya ha llegado al aeropuerto. La mayoría ya ha bajado**.

─**Oh…ya veo, disculpa…-**bostezo mientras se levantaba y sacaba su maleta, le sorprendió un poco que Armin no le hubiese despertado.-

Salió del avión y diviso la sala de espera G13, justo donde llegaría Levi. Se dirigió hacia allí y miro la pantalla que indicaba la hora en que llegaba el avión.  
Solo había una frase en la pantalla.

''No hay señal''

Enarco ambas cejas algo confundido. Vio a una mujer sentada esperando. Se iba a acercar a preguntarle, pero apenas le iba a hablar la mujer se levantó y salió de la sala de espera. Tenía una nariz algo grande y un cabello rubio recogido.

Suspira mientras revisa su celular. Ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Decidió salir del aeropuerto e ir en un taxi al hotel a esperar allí al francés.

Hizo el check-in y subió con tranquilidad por el ascensor al piso 3, donde se encontraba la habitación en la que se hospedaría.  
Apenas entro tiro las maletas a un lado y se acostó en su cama viendo su celular. Se cuestionó varios minutos si debía dejar un mensaje a Levi o no.

No, no lo haría. Luego seguro el mayor se molestaría con él por ser tan insistente. Suspiro mientras se quedaba dormido con el paso de los minutos. Sintiendo un terrible hueco en el estómago.

* * *

─**Disculpe Señorita**…-Jean se acercó a una guardia que vigilaba aquella zona- **¿Se ha retrasado el vuelo MH370? Se supone que tuvo que haber llegado hacer una hora.**

─**No lo sé.-**Dijo la guardia.- **Están teniendo problemas con la señal**.

─**Ya...Ya veo.-Susurro preocupado.- Por favor... ¿Desde hace cuando no tienen señal?**

La guardia pareció estar pensárselo para contestarle. Jean paso saliva con dificultad.

─**No lo sé**.-Repitió la guardia ignorándolo.

**─…Gracias por su gran ayuda…-**puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en una silla esperando a que llegara el vuelo.-

minutos después vio a alguien que estaba esperando al lado. alzo una ceja y se le acerco un poco.

**─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no ha llegado el vuelo?**

─**El Malaysia Airlines MH370**…no ha aparecido.

─ **¿Qué?**

* * *

Los rayos del sol matutino se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación del hotel. Deslumbrando la piel del alemán. El cual abrió los ojos lentamente. Mirando los alrededores de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y vio que estaba todo como en la noche…No había llegado Levi en la noche.

Algo confundido miro su celular, ningún mensaje, ni llamada. Nada. Bostezo mientras se dirigía al baño esperando que todo sea una simple broma y ver al francés allí buscándolo asustarlo con su terrible sentido del humor.

Pero no fue así.

Alzo una ceja y decidió hacer lo que debió haber hecho en la noche, enviar un mensaje.

''Hay Levi, ¿Estas bien? Parece que al final quien se perdió fuiste tú. Ahaha '' Puso una carita para que no se enfadara tanto y entendiera que era broma.

Suspira mientras se alborota un poco el cabello. Lo mejor será ir al aeropuerto a pedir información.

Con ese pensamiento se vistió y compro un pase para el autobús. El aeropuerto quedaba algo lejos del hotel por lo que tendría que conformarse con lo que había.

Se la paso cabeceando todo el camino. Realmente no durmió muy bien por la preocupación.

Una vez llego al aeropuerto miro a Historia llorando en un rincón de donde miran el peso de las maletas. Sollozaba desconsolada mientras que una chica de cabello castaño y recogido la consolaba

─ **¿Historia?**

─**E-Eren…**

─ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**

─**Ymir…E-Ella iba en el vuelo…No…No ha regresado... ¡N-No me llamo! **

La rubia rompió en llanto en el hombro de la otra chica.

─**No ha regresado un vuelo, han perdido la señal del avión.**

─ **¿Cuál…Cual vuelo?**  
─**MH370**

Y eso fue suficiente para romper el mundo de Eren en mil pedazos.

* * *

**─!¿Cómo que aún no ha aparecido!? ¡No juegues de esa forma**! –Gruño Jean sosteniendo de la camisa del cuello del pobre civil.-

─ **¡M-Mi esposa e hijos iban allí! ¡No jugaría con eso!**

**─ ¡Mientes!** –Gruño mientras se disponía con su mano libre propinarle un golpe. Pero una mujer lo detuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca y doblándosela.

─**Cálmate**.-Dijo con simpleza. Era una chica bastante bonita a decir verdad. De finos rasgos asiáticos y cabellos negros que llegaban a los hombros.

Se quedó callado soltando únicamente un quejido por el dolor.

Los ojos de la asiática no demostraban emoción alguna. Parecía realmente vacía. Trago en seco algo nervioso. Aquella chica no soltaba su muñeca y eso lo hacía doloroso e incómodo.

─**Mikasa…Déjalo por favor**.-Intervino un chico rubio con corte de cabeza de coco. Alzo una ceja. Casi podía jurar que parecía una chica. La asiática lo soltó de golpe haciéndolo algo doloroso.

─**Ten más cuidado, maldita sea…-**Gruño mientras se deslizaba en la pared. Se sentía devastado.

_¿Dónde estás, Marco?_

* * *

Muchas personas suelen pasarse el inicio, por lo que repetiré lo mismo de siempre. No se busca ofender a nadie con este fanfic.


End file.
